The present invention relates to a casing for a pocket calculator or a similar apparatus having a visual display, said casing comprising a rectangular bottom and a rectangular cover suitable for the size of said pocket calculator and having raised side walls so as to enclose the pocket calculator completely in a closed condition of the casing, said bottom and said cover being connected through a hinge joint at one of their shorter sides.
Known casings for pocket calculators do normally not offer any particularly good protection against mechanical damage resulting from impact or shock, since they are manufactured from leather or a similar material with a relatively small thickness. In many cases the calculator must be removed from the casing when it is to be used.
However, for pocket calculators of a relatively small thickness, casings are known, normally formed as pocket calendars, in which the calculator remains stationary during use. However, in use such casings must be kept in an open condition, in which they take up a space corresponding to twice the size of the calculator.